


Duo Jedi To The Rescue

by changingdestiny4



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin & Baby Grogu Friendship, Episode Slight AU: s02e16 The Rescue, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Huge "Legends" Jedi Reincorporated, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & His Companion Are Truly Powerful Jedi, Moff Gideon Is An Evil & Cowardly Jerk, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Team, Sad But Hopeful Din Djarin, Sad But Hopeful Grogu | Baby Yoda, The Dark Troopers Don't Stand A Chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: A slight reimagining of "The Mandalorian" season 2 finale in which another famous Jedi accompanies Luke to rescue Baby Grogu.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 25
Kudos: 24





	Duo Jedi To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts), [Bbblaney77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/gifts).



> Hello, how is everyone? I had heard about and even watched the Luke scene within “The Mandalorian” S2 finale and it was epic. But I believe it had the potential to be even better and this one shot shows how, with another certain someone accompanying Luke to rescue Baby Grogu.
> 
> I hope you’ll like it.

The tension in the air surrounding them was strong as Din Djarin and his allies, consisting of Cara Dune, Fennec Shand, and Bo Katan, grasped their weapons tightly and waited anxiously while on the other side of the door to the room they were in, a small yet menacing army of Dark Troopers used their mechanical fists to continuously bang on the door in an attempt to breach it.

Moff Gideon was currently restrained by them to an extent and seated on the floor though he had a look of glee written upon his face as he observed that his Dark Troopers were perilously close to breaking in.

All of a sudden, a beeping noise was heard that signaled the arrival of a mysterious aircraft and Din and the others turned and observed as it came flying towards the ship they were all inside of.

“An X-Wing,” Bo-Katan stated with interest as she hurried towards the monitors to check it out.

“One X-Wing? Great, we’re saved,” Cara replied sarcastically, not knowing how one single X-Wing was going to extract her and her friends from the current predicament they found themselves in.

“Incoming craft identity yourself,” Bo-Katan called out to the X-Wing pilot or pilots but receiving no response while Grogu, the powerful Force sensitive youngling Din and the others were charged with protecting, began to awake as he sensed two other strong Force sensitive individuals now on board, his ears perking up.

As Din and his team watched the monitors, they observed two shadowy figures walking through the corridor that led to the room they were in and shortly after began engaging the Dark Troopers that attempted to interfere with their advance, the figures later being revealed as a male and female duo.

The man wore a long black cloak with a hood over his head and a mechanical hand which wielded a green lightsaber. As for the woman, she wore a black jumpsuit and a cape around her shoulders while wielding a purple lightsaber. And she had flowing red hair that cascaded around her shoulders.

“Are they Jedi?” Bo-Katan wondered aloud as she observed them using a combination of both their advanced lightsaber skills to dispatch multiple Dark Troopers, deflecting their blaster fire while slicing through them, moving at fast speeds and working in sync.

Gideon was also watching the monitors and now wearing a look of terror as he observed these two tremendously powerful Jedi blaze through his Dark Troopers. He also somehow realized that the male Jedi was not just any Jedi but THE Jedi, the one who ended Darth Vader and the emperor.

And based upon the hairstyle of the female Jedi and the way she moved, he recognized her as one of the most prominent former Hands of his now deceased emperor.

Now filled with tremendous fear as to what they would do should they reach him and in a state of panic, he immediately leaptup off the floor and grabbing a blaster he had hidden in his coat, immediately fired upon both Bo-Katan and Grogu though the former’s armor protected her while the latter was saved due to Din jumping in the way and sliding across the floor sideways, shielding his charge.

Seeing that he had failed and with both Fennec and Cara having their weapons leveled at him, the former demanding he drop his own weapon, he placed his blaster underneath his chin and attempted to end himself. Cara moved quickly however, disarming and then knocking him out while telling him he was not going out that easily.

Meanwhile the two Jedi continued marching through the corridors and taking out the Dark Troopers while Grogu, now seated next to the monitors, reached out his hand towards the screen and touched their images, his Force signature going out to theirs. They then went inside of an elevator which would lead to the room he and his caretakers were while the Dark Troopers that had earlier been attempting to break down the door to the room but ceased when the X-Wing came by, somehow sensed the Force users current approach and hearing the elevator operating, quickly rotated themselves around to face the elevator and for a few moments, there was silence.

Its doors then parted and the two Jedi emerged and immediately engaged this latest group of Dark Troopers with tremendous fury and power, wielding their lightsabers and using the Force, but with calm and discipline in their moves. They worked together as one, taking down very single Dark Trooper standing against them and the male sent a particularly powerful Force push that lifted and then tossed a Dark Trooper into the air and against the wall while the female sliced through another with her lightsaber.

The male then used his mechanical hand to seize the final remaining Dark Trooper, closing it into a fist as he crushed it with the Force.

Once done, he and his companion approached the doors where the Dark Troopers had originally stood while Din, who was on the other side, picked up Grogu and placed him onto a chair while insisting that his allies open the doors for them.

“Are you crazy?!” Fennec asked him in surprise that he was willing to let two unknown individuals into the room and even if they were Jedi. Din responded however by going ahead and opening the doors himself, allowing them to part and the Force sensitive warriors to enter the room, their lightsabers ignited at their sides, after which they extinguished them and the man lifted the hood off of his face and revealed himself to be a young man in his early twenties with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. And the woman, young looking and in addition to her red hair, also had stunning green eyes.

Din stared at them in wonder for a time.

“Are the two of you Jedi?” he enquired of them.

“We are,” the man answered as he and his companion both nodded. The woman then extended her hand towards Grogu.

“Come little one,” she encouraged him softly. The youngling was hesitant however, looking between them and Din while whimpering slightly.

“He doesn’t want to go with you,” Din said to them in realization, seeing that Grogu did not want to leave him.

“It’s true. Apparently he wants your permission,” the woman agreed with an amused smile.

“He is strong with the Force, but talent without training is nothing. I and my betrothed here will give our lives to protect the child, but he will not be safe until he masters his abilities,” the man added while emphasizing as to why Grogu needed to come with them. Din understood where the male Jedi was coming from and so sadly prepared to say goodbye. He picked up Grogu and held him close.

“Hey go on. That’s who you belong with. He’s one of your kind. I’ll see you again. I promise,” Din assured him as he tried to encourage him to go with the Jedi. The youngling whimpered once more however, still unwilling to part with the Mandalorian he’d grown so close to. Din then gently removed his mask, allowing Grogu to see his face for the first time who responded by stretching out his little hand to gently caress his face.

“Alright pal. It’s time to go,” Din gently insisted. “Don’t be afraid,” he added and then set him onto the floor. Grogu gave his friend one more look of sadness, knowing how deeply he would miss him but accepting that it was indeed time for him to go so that he could learn his full potential.

He then turned and approached the two Jedi and as he stood in front of them, an astromech droid, who Bo-Katan recognized as R2-D2, came rolling in and upon the two of them seeing each other, Grogu and R2 began engaging in animated and exited conversation with each other, implying that they had known each other long ago and were perhaps even close friends. The humans with them observed their interaction with soft smiles while the red headed Jedi chuckled softly in amusement.

Following this, Grogu reached out his arms towards the two Jedi and the woman, smiling warmly, reached downwards and lifted him up, snuggling him in her arms. She and her betrothed then returned their attention towards Din.

“May the Force be with you,” they said to him together and then turned and carried the youngling with them to be trained as a powerful Jedi while R2 rolled away with them. And as they all left together, Grogu turned his head towards Din one last time and the two of them shared an expression between themselves that was full of strong familial love and warmth while emphasizing the strong bond between themselves, knowing in their hearts that they would see each other again someday.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think of this very slight AU version and with the added extra Jedi?
> 
> I’m not going to name Luke’s companion and will instead follow Favreau’s (“The Mandalorian” showrunner) example in regards to not naming the major Jedi character but using descriptive clues for fans of the franchise, and also “Legends” in this case, to identify them. Though the tags outright identify the woman as well.
> 
> I still think that Luke’s reintroduction within “The Mandalorian” was fantastic and one YouTube user gave an interesting description of that version. He described that Luke as having the courageous heart of the queen of Naboo and also, if I’m remembering correctly, the strength and power of the Chosen One, the patience of his first mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the wisdom of his second mentor Grand Master Yoda.
> 
> Sounds like a pretty good description for that Luke in my opinion.
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
